


There is more out there than just Akumas, Ladybug

by EllysiaBanearrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, London, My First Work in This Fandom, New Miraculous Holders, Original Character(s), Paris (City), Saving the World, Transformation, almost reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllysiaBanearrow/pseuds/EllysiaBanearrow
Summary: Marinette was just minding her own business, the TV on in the background as she worked on her next designs, when a news alert popped up. Glancing over, she saw the strangest thing she had ever seen (and considering she'd fought a guy trying to take over Paris with pigeons, that was saying something!) What she saw before her was a pair of what appeared to be super villains standing on the Eiffel Tower. She had fought more then one back when Rogercop, Lady Wifi and Evillistrator were controled by Puppeteer, but these two seemed to be moving on their own. Putting down her sketchbook, she called out to Tikki and transformed. She had to stop them before they caused trouble, but little did she know they were their for help.The help and protection of Ladybug and Chat Noir.





	There is more out there than just Akumas, Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my fanfic. This is based on a few OC's my husband and I created for Miraculous Ladybug. We are currently roleplaying these characters in our free time, so if you want more I can try and document the Tails of Kinkoi and her companion on here. Just let me know what you guys think. Enjoy the fic!

She had to get to them, had to warn them! Kinkoi ran as fast as she could, with Black Wolf right on her heels. The biggest, baddest Toxic they had ever faced wasn't interested in them this time, but the ones gifted with creation and destruction. Ladybug and Cat Noir.

-Earlier that day-

Annabelle had just gotten off of work and was getting ready to meet Daniel for their Friday night date when she heard the alarms. She immediately reached for her phone in her bag, flipping to London’s news station.

“The city of London is in a state of emergency right now as a massive creature, seemingly made of construction vehicles, is rampaging through the streets. All citizens are recommended to get indoors for safety. If you need help for children or the elderly, please call…”

She cut the rest of the broadcast off as she started calling Daniel. She was gonna have to cancel...again.

“Hey Dan, it's Ana. I'm sorry, but something came up and I have to cancel for tonight. My parents need me, so we'll have to reschedule. Sorry, love you!” It went to voicemail. Not unusual, he was probably with a client.

She ducked into a nearby alley, hiding around the corner, and peaked into her bag. There, huddled up with a bread roll, was her adorable little koi kwami, Nyymph. She was dozing, until the flood of light caused by the bag being opened startled her. She started to smile at her chosen, until she saw the look of panic in her eyes.

“Ana, what's wrong?” asked the little creature.

“There is a massive Toxic destroying London, and we have to cleanse it! Nymph, let's swim!”

Her kwami was sucked into her miraculous, the gem on her headband, beginning the transformation. A skin tight suit covered her form in scales, mostly orange in color with seemingly random black and white splotches dotting it. Around her waist was a mesh-like half skirt, held in place with a magic buckle as a similar ribbon floated around her arms and over her head. A metal bangle appeared around her right wrist, her means of communication and information should she need it. The mask formed on her face, the same pattern as her suit, as her transformation finished with her fins. The sides of her headband, around her ankles and wrists, and the tips of her braid all formed into fish-like fins as the transformation completed. It happened very quickly, as it always had. 

She jumped up onto the nearest rooftop, ran a little ways away before tapping her bracelet. It slid open easily as she called Black Wolf, seeing as he was her first ally after she transformed the first time. They had the strongest bond, second only to Daniel himself in her eyes. She had another partner too, but he was way more aloof then Black. It made sense to her when she thought about them being opposites of each other. But she'd worry about the other part of her Yin Yang later, as Black answered on the third ring.

“Hey fish sticks, figured you be calling me soon.” Black teased.

“Oh hush, mutt, we have bigger things to worry about right now. You on your way to the Toxic?”

“Yea, I'm almost there already. Just waiting for my lucky fish to get here before going all out.”

“Clearly if I was lucky, I'd be on my date by now! I'll be there in 5. Should… Should I call White? This one seems bigger than normal, we could use his-”

“No, we can handle it. We don't need to involve him in this!” Black’s tone was sharp, and Anabelle understood why. Black Wolf was the polar opposite of White Wolf. Where Black was physically strong, White was weak. Where White was fast, Black was slow. It went so far as having their costumes being opposite; Black covered in black fur except for a white scarf around his face and neck, while White wore mostly white cloth attire aside from the black tail around his neck. They were both her partners and used the term “wolf” in their names, and they were both precious to her. She wished they would just get along, but she knew that wasn't to be. They were two halves of the same whole and couldn't stand each other.

Ana tapped her bracelet again, ending the call. She still considered calling White, and almost didn't, but remembering the image of that body made of heavy machinery from the news cast, it forced her hand. She tapped Whites contact info and ran, jumping over to the next roof. After a few rings, the call hung up. Guess he wasn't coming after all. That was okay, they’d take care of this!

After a few more minutes, she spotted the mechanical monstrosity, and Black perched on a roof nearby. She approached him slowly, a smile creeping on her face. “Glad to see you've shown some restraint this time, Black.”

“Trust me,” he grumbled. “It hasn't been easy, but you're right. We can't take this thing alone. That's why I waited for you.”

“Well good, because I’ve got an idea. Let’s lead it to the water so it can’t damage anything else.” 

They took off in a run, moving as quickly as their transformed states allowed, Ana having to slow down only slightly to keep pace with Black. As they tried to get in front of it, it swung it’s crane arm around wildly, hitting buildings and breaking windows. Bricks went flying into the air in front of them, causing her to slow to avoid being hit but she was too late. The corner of coffee house was headed right for her, she closed her eyes expecting to be squashed when suddenly she was pushed down against the roof and she felt...fur.

Black had blocked the piece of structure from hurting her by taking the blow himself. With a grunt, he heaved his body up and off his more fragile partner, seemingly unscathed. It still amazed her how nearly indestructible he was. Glad to have such a strong and dependable partner, she smiled at him with a look of gratitude in her eyes as she took off again after the monster. With a dark chuckle that sounded almost like a bark, he followed, jumping from roof to roof right on her heels.

“We have to stop this thing before London is brought to ruins!” She called behind her, Black grunted in agreement.

“I’ll take this thing on, you get the water you need while I tear it apart!” Black shouted seconds before he used his powerful legs to jump high into the air, propelling himself forward to land on the thing’s head, the cab of a bulldozer. Ana looked around for her nearest source of water, spotting a fountain not yet destroyed and she made her way to it. 

Kneeling down, she saw the water still flowed from this fountain easily. ‘It hasn’t been shut off yet, good news for me’ she thought as she grabbed hold of her ribbon bringing it taunt in her hands. This miraculous piece of cloth was her weapon. She could swing from it like a rope, stretch it as far as she needed to, and even coat it in water to make it nearly unbreakable. The latter was what she was doing now. Her kwami once called it the “celestial robe”, and as she dipped it into the water it began to glisten, looking every bit celestial. Taking it back out of the water, she could see the thin layer of water covering its entire surface. It took some concentration to maintain this, but she was used to it by now and it felt like second nature.

She glanced around, the ribbon floating back into place around her head like a halo, seeking her target. It didn’t take long as shouts and destruction echoed to her right. It had gotten farther than she thought, and she had to move fast! Getting a running start, she jumped and soared into the air, landing on a roof 20 meters away and took off at a full run. Dodging chimneys and satellite dishes with ease, she caught up to the fight easily just to see Black get thrown past her and land into a brick chimney. She turned toward him, groaning as he sat up. She turned to go help him, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. He would catch up, stop the Toxic first. With a nod and a hum as confirmation, she turned toward the massive thing.

It had gotten bigger since she had been gone, seemingly having swung by some road construction as it had gotten an asphalt mixer and steam roller. Only slightly balked by its new size, she ran towards it whipping out her ribbon to wrap around it’s legs. Using all her concentration, she willed the water to stop. Stop the creature’s movement. Stop flowing. Stop moving! As it tried to pick up it’s now entangled leg, it found that it was having trouble. Swinging around to look in her direction, it screeched sounding like grinding gears and belts whirling the wrong way. She wanted to cover her ears, it was so loud and she almost lost her grip on the water, but she held strong just as a thump behind her said Black was back and grabbing her shoulders.

“What do you say we give this giant a big fall?” He mocked. She would have rolled her eyes had the monster not taken that moment to tug at the offending hindrance in an attempt of walking forward. The movement jerked her shoulders, nearly dislocating them from the sudden force, but Black had her back. Or rather, her arms as he slid his hands down to grip them strongly, pulling with his massive strength. Her control of water and his overwhelming strength won over in the end, as the mass of equipment tumbled to the ground with an earth shaking thud. Ana released her ribbon, running toward the downed monster with wolf bounding over her to start tearing into the thing. She scanned over the body of the creature, seeking the smoke coming from the Toxic-affected item. Was it a whole machine? A single gear somewhere?

“I don’t see it!” She called to Black. 

“Keep looking!” He shouted back as he tore treads from a CAT crane.

“I will, but you need to move soon, it’s starting to get up!!” She had noticed the movement, as it tried to right itself. Without another thought, Black growled loudly, vaulting off and landing next to her just as the metal mass stood again, not bothering to fix what her partner tore off. “It doesn't seem to care that you took out parts of itself, the item must not be near where you were destroying. Which means…”She scanned over the fleeting body, searching for a place that Black hadn’t gotten to. As soon as she spotted it, it’s left leg, she saw a flash of white. There was only one thing that could move that fast!

“Oh no, not HIM!” Black groaned as the realization hit him that he was no longer the only wolf at Kin’s side.

“White!” Kinkoi ran toward the newly toppled mass of metal and her other partner kneeling beside it, sword in hand. Within the span of a blink, White noticed Kinkoi and moved to kneel in front of her, kissing her hand. He practically teleported, that’s how fast he was!

“Ah, my lovely mermaid, it’s wonderful to see you again. Sorry for being late, I hope I haven’t missed the-oh! It’s him.” The last caused him to glare up and behind Ana as she realized Black must have joined them. 

“Please, no fighting. White, you’ve used your Fang power, go slice that metal as much as you can and help me find the object. Black, hold that thing still and get ready to use your howl when White has to leave. Now move!” She would not take any of their attitude today. They both growled low at each other for a second longer, before turning to do as directed. White, fast as lightning, started to dismember the vehicles by slicing through bolts and treads with ease. He only had 5 minutes once he used his White Fang power, granting him an unbreakable sword, but he bravely stuck it out for 3 whole minutes before he had to leave to recharge. Black took over, as the monster tried to stand on it’s shredded limbs.

“Howl at the Moon!” He shouted as a whirlwind tore the creature further apart, rattling the rivets holding it together. Black, for his credit, held the howl for a reasonably long time. ‘He has the lung capacity of a whale,’ Kin mused to herself. As strong as he was, he couldn’t hold it forever, but he held it long enough for her to finally catch a glimpse of the Toxic object, a single gear shift attached to one of the backhoes. With a great calm washing over her, she ran her hand along her ribbon, collecting the water it still held into an orb in her hand. With a running leap, she aimed the orb at the gear shift.

“Cleansing waters!” The orb from Ana’s hand flowed in glistening spirals toward her objective, with a mind of its own. This was her job, to cleanse the object and fix all the damage it had caused. It took a massive toll on her and her Kwami, enough that she had minutes before she was forcibly returned to her normal self. Within mere minutes she would…

“Huh?” Kin landed hard on the back of the creature as it was righting itself. She had missed. It had been a long time since she had missed, months maybe. No, she couldn’t have missed! She was sure she had it lined up and- “Whaaa!” The now fully reformed monster was shaking like a wet dog to get Kin off of it. Ana went flying, bracing for impact with the destroyed street when she landed on something soft and warm.

“What the hell happened, fish sticks?” The use of Black’s chosen pet name for her ground her gears (no pun intended) but she shook it off quickly. They had bigger things to worry about.

“I-I don’t know! I lined it up and everything! It-it must have blocked it!”

“They have never been that intelligent before, they’ve only ever sought our-”

“MIRACULOUS! CREATE! DESTROY!” The mass of construction vehicles groaned, sounding like horribly twisting metal.

“What? What is it saying?” Black looked at Kin’s face confused. It was too loud for his sensitive ears, but she had made it out. She watched in horror as it headed for the Dover Strait. “Where is it going? Hey, Fish Flakes, over here!”

She ignored his words but the hand waving in front of her face did snap her out of her shock as realization washed over her features. “It’s heading to Paris!”

“Paris, why? What’s there?”

“Ladybug and Cat Noir. It doesn't want our miraculous, it wants theirs!”

 

-Back to the Present-

After running off to power up their kwami’s, they met up again near Dover. She had managed to contact White, told him to stay in London in case another Toxic showed up, they couldn’t all leave and he was the fastest of them on land. As Kinkoi and Black neared the strait, they saw what they feared. The metal creature was already making its way across, walking along the bottom. 

“We have to get across this, but how?” Black asked. Knowing this was Kin’s natural element, he looked to her for help with this one.

“Using a boat is too dangerous and slow, I could get across in a heartbeat but you...Wait, I have an idea!” She reached up and behind her for her ribbon, tying it around her waist and around his mouth and nose. He tried to protest, but she stopped his rebuttal with, “Hold on as tight as you can, don’t let go until we’re on land! You got that?” With a nod, she continued. “This will let you breathe underwater. No, I’ve never tested it because I already can breath in the water, but something tells me I’m right. Once I get into the water, I’ll swim us across as fast as I can. I’ll be stronger in the water and get us across as quickly as possible. We have to beat that thing, okay?”

“I don’t like the idea of using this thing when it hasn't been tested, but I’ll trust you.” He affirmed.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Now, on the count of 3, jump. One...two... Three!” At the count, he grabbed her around the waist and jumped with all his strength to land only a few kilometers behind the monster in the water. Ana felt the strength of the water surrounding her, and with a deep breath, she dove under the water. She felt the tug behind her, telling her Black was holding on tightly. She felt his dispersion in the water around her, but not his full weight, as she swam. Well, swimming is surely what it looked like, but it was something entirely different. 

Black could feel himself in the water, and forced his breathing to slow. He was breathing under the water! He couldn’t tell how she was doing it, but it almost felt like the water was parting for her and propelling them both forward faster and faster. He glanced to his left as they passed the monster in the blink of an eye. She was so much stronger then he ever pegged her for, but she did have one weakness. She needed water to be this strong, but at this moment he was glad!

Within minutes, instead of hours, they were landing on the shores of France. Ana crawled her way onto the sand, needing a short rest from the swim. “Sorry, just give me a sec. Not used to pulling anything under water. That fur you wear really weighs you down in the water! Whew!” She breathed.

“Didn’t seem to slow you down too much, we got here in record time!” Black teased. He looked around, but didn’t see the monster. “We must’ve left that thing in the dust, I don’t see it anywhe-”

“It’s still around, I can see the distortion in the water. I got us to land as fast as I could, we’ll have to travel a bit more to reach Paris. I thought we’d stay close to the coast, but going across land might be better. What do you think?”

“Hey, I’m up for whatever you think is best.” He held his hands up in surrender. He was, quite literally, out of his element.

“Well, you’re in luck, because I have an idea, and now that I know my ribbon can let you breath underwater…” She led him back into the water.

After nearly an hour and a half of swimming, she managed to reach the Eiffel Tower. Swimming along the coast and not being spotted was tricky, but exciting at the same time, moving up the Seine was a totally different story. When they finally found her desired landmark, Kin needed more than a short reprieve. She was coughing from the exertion on her body. His weight was made troublesome when she wasn't swimming in a straight line, and she wasn’t able to stay out of sight like she had hoped. Black was coughing too, seemed there was a limit to her ribbon’s water breathing ability, or maybe it just weakened as she did.

“You okay Kin? Hey, look at me!” There was desperation in his voice as he spoke. She hadn’t spoken, just coughed down on her hands a knees trying to breath. They were gonna have to find another way back to London, but at least they made it.

“I’m f-fine. Just..catching my...breath. In order to *cough* do that again, gonna need a fresh transformation. For sure!” She finally sat up, they couldn't afford to waste time laying around. They had to find Ladybug and Cat Noir! Which is why she chose here to call for them. Turning towards the Eiffel Tower, she said, “come on, let's go sightseeing.”

It didn't take too long to attract the heroes of Paris to the one of the world’s largest landmarks. It just took her getting a few Parisian’s attention to draw them out. Of course, they assumed Black and herself were out to get them, so that would take some explaining.

“You two, stay where you are! Stop scaring the people of Paris!” Ladybug called as she swung onto the look out of the Eiffel Tower where Black and her were sitting, waiting. The red and black polka dotted heroine started swinging her yo-yo around, preparing an attack.

“Hmm, I smell fish. Is it lunchtime already?” Cat Noir landing easily next to his Lady, acting every bit the black cat he dressed like.

“Look, sorry to have to do this, but we really don’t have time to-oof!” Ana got up and had started to walk toward Ladybug, but Cat was faster. Extending his pole, it hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over and crumple to the ground. Black stood up, his growl echoing around the massive metal beams of the structure as he started to move to defend Kinkoi. “W-wait! Black, stop. This isn’t what we came here for!”

“Then what did you come here for, our miraculous?! You can’t have them!” Ladybug shouted. 

After a few more coughs, Kin got to her feet, albeit shakily. She heard Black growl low in his throat. He was very protective of her. “Ladybug, Cat Noir, my name is Kinkoi, and this is one of my partners, Black Wolf. We came from London to warn you about a Toxic coming for your miraculous, it should be here within the hour, if my time is right. Please, I know you must have heard about the heroes of London like we’ve heard of you.”

“How do we know you haven’t been akumatized by Hawkmoth?” Cat asked, readying his staff to attack again.

“I’ll show you my kwami, if that will convince you. I will detransform right in front of you.” That dumbstruck them all. Black recovered first.

“Kin, you can’t! I can’t see who you are! We’re partners, it’s for the safety of our loved ones as much as ourselves! If you reveal yourself to them, then should their enemy capture one of them, they’ll find you! I won’t be able to-” He cut himself short at Kin’s glare.

“We don’t have time to argue or fight each other. Black, you can close your eyes, you don’t have to look. I’d only want Ladybug to see me anyway. She’s... like me.”

“And what if I still don’t believe you, ‘Kinkoi?’” Ladybug crossed her arms in front of her, shifting her weight around. She had stopped swinging her yo-yo while Kin talked, which she took as a good sign despite the question. “And what do you mean you’re ‘like me’, huh?”

“Look, you fight evil, so do we. You are fighting a person, we are fighting dark emotions. Right now, the strongest Toxic we’ve ever faced is coming this way for you miraculous of creation and destruction. If you choose not to believe me, then get ready to lose. Black, cover your eyes. Cat, you too please.” Black did as he was asked, but Cat stepped closer to his partner. Holding her arms out in a show of openness, she stepped toward Ladybug. Cat was about to attack again, when Ladybug stopped him.

“No, down kitty. Close your eyes.” Once she was sure Cat wouldn’t open her eyes, Kin stepped in front of Ladybug, kneeling down. Ladybug looked down at Ana quizzically, not sure what she expected of her.

“My miraculous is in my headband, the pendant. Remove it and unmask me, Ladybug. I know how important our identities are to you, but I am willing to do the one thing I know to prove myself to you.” Kin closed her eyes, expecting to feel the familiar weakening of Nyymph leaving her, but after a few minutes of still being Kinkoi, she opened one eye and peeked up at Ladybug. She hand her hand reached out to the obviously older girl, about to remove the miraculous. Once Ladybug saw Kin watching her, she pulled her hand back, stepping away. 

“Both of you, open your eyes. Kin has proven you two to be trustworthy, for now.” Ladybug said, shakily.

“My Lady, are you sure?” With an affirmative nod, Cat shrugged. “I’ll never doubt you, Bugaboo.”

Kin saw Ladybug roll her eyes at the pet name, turning to see Black approaching behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, smiling. “I will never doubt you again, fish flakes.”

“Hmm, I’ll remember that, flee bag.” Ana teased. He glowered at her while she giggled.

“Now,” Ladybug cleared her throat before she continued. “What do you mean a Toxic? What is that and why is it coming for our Miraculous?”

“Okay, I’ll do my best to explain what I can while we still have tim-” BOOM “Welp, guess our time is more limited than I thought. Ladybug, stick close to me and I’ll fill you in, Cat Noir and Black, do what you do best and chase our tails!” She turned toward the sound of explosions, giving a little shake of her “tail” for emphasis, causing both males to flush slightly. Ladybug laughed as she ran to the other end of the tower’s platform to follow in Kinkoi’s dive. Both women left their respective partners speechless for only a moment before both visibly shook themselves and went to catch up.

 

“So, you have a healing ability similar to mine? And you can control water? Seems I got the short end of the stick, then!” Ladybug called to Kin, running along roofs and bounding to the next one.

“Well, I’m also extremely limited too. I have to have water do be even semi-functional in a fight, I can’t create it. As for controlling water, it’s more that I can make it stop or move when I touch it. I’ll show you once we get to the Toxic.” Kin corrected. Looking ahead, she saw the bulldozer’s cab swiveling around, searching for something. Searching for them. “There, see that? That’s the Toxic we’re fighting. Black and I will engage it, you two try to help where you can but don’t get caught! Let’s go over there and try to form a plan, we should be hidden from it there.” With a nod from Ladybug, the two heroines moved over to a rooftop balcony with a high chimney. They crouched down behind the chimney, Black and Cat joining quickly.

“So, my new fishy friend, what’s the plan?” Cat got in close trying to flirt with Kin, but at Black’s low growl, the cat squeaked and backed off. Anabelle shook her head.

“Okay, I was telling Ladybug that this creature is made of heavy machinery, like cranes and steam rollers. Her yo-yo would probably cut through it like butter, but I have a better idea. First, Ladybug I need you to swing around the thing and entangle it with your yo-yo string. Black, once it’s wrapped up, go help Ladybug hold it still while Cat and I get in close. Cat, use your cataclysm on the monster, make it spread over the entire thing or at least a much as you can. Once it collapses, I’ll cleanse the Toxic and this baddie will be done for!” She looked at each one in turn as she spoke, them all nodding in agreement.

“Do you know where the item is?” Cat asked, obviously paying attention much to Kin’s surprise.

“I do, it’s one of the shifters in the only backhoe of the monster in it’s left leg, last I saw it. It should be slowed down by all the water it had to walk through, so hopefully we’ll get to it quickly. Maybe Ladybug won’t even need to use her lucky charm” Kin smiled at Ladybug, she just nodded. “Everyone know their job? Good, let’s go!” Ladybug went with Black and Cat followed Kinkoi. The two teams moved effortlessly across the rooftops of Paris.

“You know, I had no idea there were such cute fish in the sea. Maybe you can give me your shell-phone number and we can chat.” Cat flirted and punned with the best of them, Ana gave him that. While approaching the monster, she even caught him checking out her form.

“Easy kitty cat, don’t let your eyes wander too far into the ocean. Last time I checked, cats don’t swim very well.”

“This cat can swim just fine, thank you very much!” He exclaimed. She giggled.

“Good to know. Now let’s wait for your Lady to do her job.”She smirked as they perched near the monster and just ahead of it. Cat hovered near her, crouched down lower upon getting a good view of the mass of twisted metal. “I-I don’t remember it being this malformed! We have to get in touch with Ladybug and Black!”

“I got this,” Cat said with confidence, reaching behind him to his staff, sliding it open with ease. After a single ring, Ladybug picked up, Black poking his head into the frame sighing upon seeing Kin safe.

“Cat, what’s wrong? We are almost in position.” Ladybug spoke, the question in her eyes and words.

“Miss Fish wanted me to call you. Seems this monster has changed shape-” She cut Cat off and grabbed his hand holding the staff, pointing it in her direction.

“So the Toxicified shifter is probably not in the same place! We have to be extra careful and maybe change the plan a bit. Ladybug, I still want you to wrap it up as much as you can, like you did with the Gigatitan a short time back. Black, be ready to help Ladybug, with the metal this twisted, it’s gonna be even stronger! If you get in trouble, use your howl, that’ll let me know that the plan has failed. We can go from there.” Kin stood then, eyeing the big monstrocity with a hard glare. “I’m gonna distract it now, lead it to you guys. Cat, ready?”

“As you wish, Fishy. See you soon, my Lady.” Kin heard Cat blow a kiss into the communicator as he hung up and hoped things were going better than back in London. There were 4 of them now, White would have been one more asset, but she couldn’t risk getting him involved. There were other Toxic’s in London hiding, and they couldn’t risk leaving the city unattended. Taking a step forward at the retreating twist of yellow and orange steel, she pulled her ribbon from behind her, lashing it out to smack the creature. It turned on her with a squeal of belts and metal.

“Hey there, big and ugly! Bet you didn’t expect to see me on this side of the pond, huh? You want Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous, well I got one right here, come and get em!” Kin held up Cat’s ringed hand, much to his surprise. The being turned, roared at them and took a step in their direction.

“Time to go, Ms. Koi!” Cat wrapped his arm around Ana’s waist just above her hip and vaulted over the rooftops. She was surprised by just how strong this young man was. Ignoring his touch for the moment, Kin looked around to a quick source of water. Spotting an overlooked pitcher of water, she poked Cat and pointed down.

“I need to get there!”

“Why, is the little fish thirsty?”

“The little fish needs water to be most effectively, and I’m pretty sure I’m older than you, so don’t push me.” With a chuckle he let her get the water she needed, coating her ribbon and off they went again.

“Neat trick, what’s that good...for?” His voice trailed off, as she turned in his arms and whipped her ribbon back, slicing a hunk of metal from the monster. This made it roar loudly in anger, maybe she hit near it’s core?

“Doing things like that, anymore questions Kitty?”

“Nope, I’m good.” If she would have known how easy it was to shut Cat Noir up, she’d have done it a long time ago! 

“Okay, Kitty cat, take us to your Lady!” ‘They should be in position by now,’ she thought.

“Yes ma’am!” His smirk returned, as he diverted to their meeting place, near the Seine should she need more water. But the monster was faster then she remembered too, it’s crane arm reared back and swung out, too close to Cat’s staff. The hook caught on the end of the staff as it touched the ground, sending them both tumbling to the pavement. Cat, being the protective one of the two, wrapped around her, trying to break their fall with his body. A split second decision caused Kin to take the water from her ribbon, and coat as much of Cat’s back she hugged him. They landed hard, her water splashing away from them. She gasped, the wind being knocked from her. Cat recovered quicker then her. Grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him, she tried to breath why letting him lead her. 

“I-I’m alright n-now” She felt like she had just been flattened, but still just forced herself to move forward.

“I’m sure you are, but we are still a few blocks away from the Seine meeting place. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” His seriousness shocked her into silence this time, as they ran to approach the right spot. The monster right on their tails, never slowing, never stopping that screeching roar. She saw Cat wince only once from the noise.

Finally, they reached the area previously planned on, though they were supposed to be on the rooftops, not the street level, they stopped in the small plaza facing the twisted hulk. It took several lumbering steps towards them, seeing it’s prize in view. It was so focused on Cat’s miraculous, it didn’t notice Ladybug throwing her yo-yo before it was too late. The odd weapon wrapped around the metal monster once, twice, three times and several more. Kin lost count somewhere around seven. Finally the yo-yo returned to it’s over, pulled tight and then she saw Ladybug, Black wolf at her back, both holding into the yo-yo for dear life. The monster struggled for all it’s worth, but Black’s strength and whatever that yo-yo was made of won in the end, it was effectively neutralized. 

“Do it now!” Ladybug shouted to Cat to ready his trump card. 

With a nod to his Lady, he shouted, “Cataclysm!” As Cat ran at the thing, Kin went to use her ribbon, but forgot she had used the water on it. She was powerless or nearly so without water. She looked behind her at the Seine and struck out with her ribbon to pull water to her, but she was too far away. Cat was about to touch the foot of the monster, when it broke free of the cutting sting of the yo-yo, flinging hunks of metal as well as both Black and Ladybug into the Seine. 

“Cat! Fall back!” She was too late, because Cat was kicked back into the water too. Kin was the only one not in the water, and she desperately hoped that would change of her own accord, not that monsters. The twisted hunk of metal stepped toward her, but Kin held her ground. She wouldn’t back down, even if she was effectively at half power. It kept coming, forcing her to step back. Then 2 steps. It was too close for comfort, but she couldn’t run from it. In the distance, she heard Ladybug using her Lucky Charm, and in the back of Ana’s mind she wondered if it was something that would help her out now. The monster was easily in striking distance now, and it pulled back it’s other arm, what appeared to be the arm of an excavator, preparing for the strike. 

“Kin! Get ready to strike in front and above you with your ribbon!” She heard Ladybug call. Kin was closer to the water now, she was able to pull it toward her just enough to…

Just then, the twisted scrap heap swung it’s arm down and on reflex, Kin’s ribbon whipped out, hitting something solid. There was a loud hissing sound and the arm rusted instantly into place, no more than a meter from Kin’s face. The monster reared up again, screeching harsher than ever, as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Black Wolf approached her, soaking wet. 

“Think you can dry us off, fishy?” Cat practically purred into her ear.

“Oh, don’t like being all wet kitty?” Kin laughed, a little hysterical to be alive. Black touched her shoulder then, and she knew they could still win. “Alright, who’s ready for a speed dry? Cat, get your claws ready!” Kin wrapped her ribbon around her fellow miraculous users, allowing her ribbon to absorb all the water. She felt so much better having that constant pull on her subconscious. 

“Not particularly, though I don’t mind it at certain times.” Cat waggled his eyebrows at Ladybug, who rolled her eyes in return. He clenched his clawed hand, still holding his destructive power at his fingertips.

“Alright, quick change in the plan, follow my lead!” Ana’s eyes had spotted her destination, the cab of the backhoe! Wolf followed her path, and smirked, nodding her direction preparing his howl. Ladybug and Cat Noir for their part, did not question her but readied themselves all the same. They were out of their league in this fight. So they served as distractions as Kinkoi and Black Wolf ran straight for the monster, still trying to move its arm. Wolf wrapped his arm around Kin, jumping right to the center of the creature while it was distracted by the other heroes. He pulled his hand back, smashing the tempered glass window of the cab with ease, allowing Kin to climb inside.

The monster, realizing what was going on, tried to shake them off but to no avail. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo string around the beasts legs, cutting into its legs even more this time making it harder to free itself. Cat used his Cataclysm on the things legs, causing them to rust just like the arm earlier. Kin ran her hand along the length of her ribbon, drawing the water off it and holding the glistening orb in the interior of the cab. As she focused on the orb, she heard Black’s howl pushing their foe even further towards the ground to hold it in place. 

“There’s no dodging this one! Cleansing-waaaaah!” She had just enough thought to grab the glowing purple handle before the hook of the crane arm jerked her from the cab. Holding on for dear life, she refused to let go until-SNAP! The piece broke off, blackened and smoking. Kin landed not far from where Black had been thrown too, Ladybug and Cat rushing to their sides. Ana knew she’d be feeling pretty rough tomorrow, but she stood anyway, holding out the stick in triumph. “Time to set things right! Cleansing waters!” She threw the stick in the air, and aimed her orb at the shifter, watching at the water whipped out, covering the whole thing, and they all watched in awe that the purple smoke left the object to fizzle out like a sparkler. The remaining waters rose into the air, creating a massive rain cloud. 

“Now, watch this” She heard Black mumble to Cat and Ladybug, as the clouds blocked the sun and it started to rain. Kin stood, arms wide in the gentle rain, allowing it to fall on her face, easing the bruises she felt starting to form. The healing rain fell, and everywhere it touched, injuries healed, roads mended, buildings started to repair themselves.

“Well, guess since I used my lucky charm anyway..”Ladybug held up what looked like an piece of scuba diving gear.

“An oxygen tank? Oh, that’s how you did it! Compressed oxygen to quickly rust the metal! Quick thinking!” Kin exclaimed, grinning ear from ear as the healing magic washed over her. She loved feeling her magic flow over her, it gave her a sense of joy and calm she rarely knew.

“Seems that way, I thought she was hinting that we should swim up river!” Cat chimed in, attempting and failing to be helpful.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The heroine shouted, throwing the oxygen tank into the air. Instantly, red light glowed from the object, shattering in a brilliant light show of ladybugs spreading out to cover all the damage in Paris caused by the creature. As the energy of creation washed towards the north west, towards London, Ana knew that her home would be fully repaired as well. She walked over to Ladybug, everyone's miraculous beeping that they had only a few minutes left before their transformations dropped and they were their normal selves again.

“It was an honor to work with you both. I hope the next time we meet, it'll be on better terms!” Ana held her suited hand out to the other heroine, a smile still plastered on her face, even if a humbled one.

“I’m glad we chose to trust you. But I honestly hope to not see you again for a long time, that monster was huge!”

“I agree with my Lady, great seeing you, hope we don't do this again soon!” Cat teased, bumping Black playfully. He just growled, causing Cat to jump.

The hero's parted ways, Cat Noir and Ladybug heading toward Paris while Kinkoi and Black Wolf hid nearby to change back, refuel and make the track home to London. Within the span of 20 minutes, they were breaking shore again of their home turf.

“Well, that was something, huh?” Ana mused aloud after returning home. Once she had gotten Black back on land, he barely spared her a glance and a wave before heading right home himself, mumbling about wet dog smell.

“Yes, it does sound like that. I'm glad everything worked out in the end. All the damage was repaired, no one seriously injured and the miraculous are still where they belong.”

“You’re right, seems it all turned out alright in the end, Nyymph.” She smiled at her little fishy friend, watching her take a little dive in the fish bowl she had asked for. Seemed everything was right again, but something still bugged Anabelle’s mind. Ladybug and Cat Noir made mention of someone being “akumatized” and having to fight the person as they tried to take their miraculous. What if Black had been right about nearly dropping her transformation? What if whoever was creating these Akumas would come after her and the wolves? She had similar powers to Ladybug, and Ana could only imagine what this Hawkmoth would do with such power. But that would be a problem for another day, as Ana was exhausted. Today was Friday, and she was off all weekend. She was looking forward to a good rest that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it even a little. If you want see more from me regarding Kinkoi and her companion, then be sure to let me know! I'll be checking back here every few days and reading/replying to comments so don't be afraid to reach out. Thanks again and have a great day!


End file.
